OOPSY SAVES CHRISTMAS
by ShrekRulez
Summary: It's the time of the year again and they're getting ready for the holidays until NightHeart made a new plan to ruined the holidays not when a green bear named Oopsy to saved it before it's too late. Rated 6
1. Chapter 1

HO! HO! HO! Christmas is coming back to Care-A-Lot and the World, too. The Care Bear Family and the Get Along Gang are getting ready for the most wonderful time of the year. But, there's a evil Scrooge gonna ruined everything and hurting the World of Caring, NIGHTHEART! Aftermath from Halloween, he's regenerated and gonna make a ultimate plan to destroy Christmas. By going to Toyland where toys lived. Unknowning to NightHeart, there's a new bear gonna stopped him before Christmas ruined. Don't miss this Christmas adventure called...

* * *

OOPSY SAVES CHRISTMAS

Story by Shrekrulez

DISCLAIMER: The Care Bear Family and the Get Along Gang are trademarks of Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc and American Greetings

Rated 6+ for some frightening scenes and mild pearl

* * *

It all started in December 12th, the world are decorating the houses, lightposts and the mailboxes to get ready for the most wonderful time of the year; CHRISTMAS! Everyone in different neighborhoods were smiling happily to feel the moment of their hearts. At Care-A-Lot, the Care Bear Family were also decorating their place, too, and so is the Get Along Gang. They were invited to help the Care Bear Family to be ready.

While they're decorating, Zipper stopped and so is Lolli as they're under the mistletoe and starts kissing, Baby Hugs and Tugs were playing at the snow bank with snowballs. They were having a good time along with Cute Heart and Flight Heart. Grams Bear joined them to a snowball fight. Tender Heart puts more garland around the Hall of Hearts.

Then, Wish Bear holds a mistletoe underneath of Tender Heart's head and said to him, "look who's underneath the mistletoe?"

"I think it's me. (smooching Wish Bear) Great surprize you're given me, Wish Bear," said Tender Heart.

"Well, you gotta have surprizes in your life, Tender Heart. (laughs happily) Look at the cubs," said Wish Bear.

"Yeah. Especially Cute Heart and Flight Heart are having a good time also. This is gonna be the best Christmas ever. HEY, MONTGOMERY!," said Tender Heart.

"Hey, Tender Heart. Thanks for inviting us for decorating Care-A-Lot. I love helping people even the Care Bears, too. I love this holiday season," said Montgomery.

"Us, too. In fact, it's our most favorite holiday ever," said Wish Bear.

Suddenly, Swift Heart swifts away to bring more ornaments for the big Christmas tree in the Hall of Hearts. Grumpy carried the big box so slowly because it has alot breakable stuff inside. "COME ON, SWEETIE! CHRISTMAS IS COMING AND WE DON'T WANNA TO SLOW IT DOWN!," Swift Heart shouts.

Grumpy starts grumpying around, "why did I have to do the hard jobs? (grunting) This box is so heavy, I can't even move another inch."

"Hey, Grumpy, let me help you," said Montgomery. "Sure, Montgomery. Let's go for it," said Grumpy.

Both of them moves the box faster and then, they're going inside the Hall of Hearts swiftly as they're about to trip on a candy cane and then, the ornaments just landed on the big tree safely. Bedtime smiles and said, "(yawn) Great job for decorating the tree, guys. Guess it'll saved us some time."

All of them were laughing softly as both of them were mad until they smiled and laughing along with them. Yes, all the Care Bears and the humans are liking Christmas a lot, but, NightHeart in the Evil Realm, did not.

"(growling) CARE BEARS! CARE BEARS! AURGH! Those dummy bears just ruined everything I ever planned. I must stop them from helping, but how?," said NightHeart.

Suddenly, Beastly comes faster and telling him what time of year is coming. "Oh, NightHeart. OH, NIGHTHEART!"

"BEASTLY, STOP INTERRUPTING MY MOODINESS! What did you want?," NightHeart asks.

"Well, guess what time of year is? CHRISTMAS!," said Beastly.

"ARUGH! THAT'S WORSE! What's this Christmas about?," NightHeart asks.

"To be with friends and family. Kids have toys and parents give gifts to each other. That's pretty much of it," said Beastly.

"Hmm. So this Christmas could be the troublesome for evil. Hmm. I guess we could destroy it forever. (evil laughing)," said NightHeart.

"But how?," Beastly asks.

"My magic could find information. (performing evil magic) THERE! THERE IT IS! It's a place called Toyland. A perfect place to destroy the Care Bears and the Get Along Gang, permanently. Get Frostbite and Professor ColdHeart, Beastly. WE'RE GOING TO TOYLAND!," said NightHeart.

Beastly said as he about to tripped on a rock, "RIGHT AWAY, NIGHTHHHEEEEARRRRTTTTT! (thud)"

"Imbicle," said NightHeart.

A little later, they're at the Town of Greensburg, NightHeart is perparing to magical dimension to go to Toyland. All of a sudden, there's Dale and Melinda were about to finish the Christmas shopping when they saw NightHeart and his baddies closer to the light up Christmas tree.

"Huh? Oh, no, it's NightHeart! What's going on here?," Dale asks.

"Not sure, sweetie. Whatever he's gonna do, he's gonna ruined caring again. We better check it out. Come on," said Melinda.

His evil magic works that he got the dimensional portal to find Toyland and they did. Both Dale and Melinda were shocked.

"Toyland, here we come. (laughing)," said Beastly. They disappeared when they're entering the portal. "OH, NO! They gone to a place called Toyland. What's Toyland?," Dale asks.

"I don't know, but, I think our friends will know. We must signal Tender Heart at once," said Melinda.

They signal Tender Heart with the heart signal flashlight and then, Tender Heart saw the signal and said, "hey, that's the signal. Dale and Melinda might be in trouble. We need reinforcements."

"No trouble this time, Tender Heart. Me, Swift Heart, Funshine and Grumpy will go with you," said Brave Heart.

"So am I," said Mongomery Moose.

"OKAY, THEN, LET'S GO!," said Tender Heart. Down they go to the town of Greensburg. Explanations later.

"That's the story, Tender Heart. NightHeart and his baddies are going to Toyland. What's Toyland?," Dale asks.

"It's a very special place with lots of toys and fun. We helped the Prince to stop the evil Viser. Oh, no! The Prince!," said Funshine.

"WE GOT TO SAVE HIM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!," said Tender Heart.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time. I got the Care Train waiting and ready to go. ALL BOARD TO TOYLAND!," said Noble Heart.

"I love it when he does that," said True Heart. All the Care Bears along with the Get Along Gang, Dale and Melinda are aboarding inside the Care Train to Toyland to stop the evil NightHeart before Christmas is finished for good. Suddenly, the portal opens and the train goes through and they're entering the Christmas Tree Forest and they're miles away from Toyland.

Meanwhile at Toyland, the evil NightHeart along with Beastly, Frostbite and Prof. ColdHeart are still searching anything important.

"Nothing around, NightHeart. Look at that view, ColdHeart. I think I could see our house from here," said Frostbite until ColdHeart grabs the periscope and slamming on Frostbite's head. "THIS ISN'T A SIGHTSEEING TRIP, YOU TWIT! We're looking something valuable to destroy those fuzzy wuzzies," said ColdHeart.

Minutes later, Beastly found something like a Castle of somewhat. He told to NightHeart, "HEY, NIGHTHEART! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING! Look. A Castle. It must've been there for along time. Should be the perfect opportunity to get the Care Bears."

"Excellent, my furry friend. You should be like him to be extra smart," said NightHeart as both of Frostbite and ColdHeart were very upset and they're about to hit Beastly until NightHeart using his magic to transformed them into lollipops. Beastly is laughing to death. "HA HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Huh? What is that? A green bear?, "said NightHeart when he saw a green bear stranger just praticing juggling until he drops the ball and fell down. "Oopsy. Ow. That hurt." NightHeart also said when he smiles hideously, "maybe that bear could be a another opportunity to vanquished my problem. HEY, YOU BEAR!"

The green bear saw a stranger and looking a hideous face and he got frightened and hiding into the marshmellow bushes. NightHeart said, "don't be frightened, my little friend. I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to help you."

The green bear pops out and said, "you do? Geez, and I thought I got more nightmares then your face. No offense." Then, NightHeart replied, "none taking. So, bear, I see you're practicing for..uhh..."

"The Prince?," said the green bear.

"YEAH! YEAH! THE PRINCE! RIGHT! What for, anyway?," NightHeart asks.

"There's a Christmas Talent Show and I'm practicing for him. Unfortunately, everytime I try to practice I'm always clumsy. It's making me really upset. (tripped on a marshmellow and thud) Oopsy," said the green bear.

"Hmm, I see. Well, today is your lucky day. How about I can help you to practic real good? Then, in return, you can do me a favor. Okay?," NightHeart asks and Oopsy shook and said, "you got a deal, mister."

"Called me NightHeart," he said.

Meanwhile a little far away from Toyland, the Care Train is approaching towards to the hot chocolate lake with the hot chocolate fall. Swift Heart grabs the candy canes and the cups with hot chocolate in it. "Hot chocolate, everyone?," Swift Heart asks.

"ME! ME! I DO! ME, TOO!," they answered. "There you all go with candy cane in it. Hmm. Pepperminty delicious," Swift Heart said while she's drinking.

"I hope this Christmas won't be gone," said Polite. "If it is, all the caring in the world will be done," said Perfect.

"I don't want Christmas disappeared," said Polite. "We'll be there in Toyland when we're near," said Perfect.

"Don't worry about a thing, Polite. We'll make the things right. And making sure Christmas won't be Silent Night," said Good Luck. Good Luck kissing Polite to make her feel much better from a desperate situation. Later at the locomotive, Brave Heart came to see Noble Heart and True Heart are all right. "True Heart, Noble Heart. Are you guys all right?," said Brave Heart.

"Fine for now. I got a terrible feeling that NightHeart is gonna do unpleasent. When he destroys Toyland, there won't be any presents in the World," said Noble Heart.

"Not to mention, Care-A-Lot and the world in choas. That won't happened this time. Night Heart will be stopped no matter what," said True Heart.

"Yeah, I think so. Is it okay I can help you with the locomotive?," Brave Heart asks. "Sure," they said. Meanwhile closer to the Prince's Castle, NightHeart got his senses flashing faster and command his troopers,

"I sense they're coming to ruined my plans. That won't happened. Frostbite, ColdHeart and Beastly. Stale them anything you can. I don't want my plans to be crumbled like cookies. Understand?"

"GOT IT, NIGHTHEART! (ZIPS!)," they said while they're going to the tracks in a hurry. NightHeart follows the green bear and smiling hideous. Later, they saw the Care Train going through the sugar cane tunnel.

"They're about to get closer to the bridge and it's made of candy cane," said Beastly.

"Well, they're won't make it on time. I'm gonna put a freeze on those tracks. If it doesn't worked, you guys eat the foundations faster. When the bridge collasped, they failed their mission, FOREVER! HA HA HA HA!," said ColdHeart.

"Hmm. My favorite treat. Let's go, Beastly," said Frostbite as both of them going down towards the foundations of the candy cane bridge getting ready to destroy it. ColdHeart is using the freezing gun to freeze the tracks.

"Bright Heart, how far to Toyalnd?," Swift Heart asks.

"Well, according my catculations, this heart compus said about 12 kilometers. We'll be there across the candy cane and into the toy village. Then, we're there," said Bright Heart.

"Excellent. It's been a fun ride. I wish this ride isn't over," said Bingo.

"Uhh, looks like you wish got granted. LOOK!," said Woolma. "OH, NO! IT'S PROFESSOR COLDHEART! AND HE'S GONNA FREEZE THE TRACKS WITH HIS FREEZER!," said Funshine Bear.

Secret Bear whispers to Friend Bear about a solution to save themselves from certain freezing death. "You're right, Secret Bear," said Friend Bear. "So, what did he say?," Zipper asks.

"Secret Bear said, we can melt the ice with Care Bear stare. That way, we'll can make it to Toyland in no time," said Friend Bear.

"It's worth a shot. Let's do it," Grumpy said. As they're approaching towards to ColdHeart as he freezing the tracks with his freezer gun. "OKAY, CARE BEARS, GET READY TO STARE! COUNTDOWN!," said Tender Heart as they're counting down to zero to stare. "4...3...2...1! STARE!" Their staring power melts the freezing tracks and ColdHeart slipped on the snow bank. ColdHeart getting a little bit steamed.

"Look at that, Hugs, a snowman getting steamed. What shall we called him?," said Baby Tugs. "I was thinking Frosty the Freezman. HA HA HA HA HA!," said Baby Hugs.

"You got that right, my little darlings. ColdHeart won't be snowing in our backs for awhile," said Grams Bear. Meanwhile down closer to the foundations, Beastly and Frostbite heard the train noise which means he didn't stopped the train so they know what to do.

"Well, Beastly, let's do this thing. (munching)," said Frostbite.

"(munching) This is gonna take us forever to destroy this bridge. (moaning in pain) I can't take it anymore," said Beastly.

"THAT'S IT! IF WE DON'T ...DUHH...THE BRIDGE, THEN BREAK IT! HYAH! (KICK!) OW! OW! OW! OW!," said Frostbite when he hit himself hard. All of a sudden, the bridge's about to collasped. It starts cracking from the bottom and up top. The Care Bears with the Get Along Gang also Dale and Melinda saw the bridge about to collasped. "OH, NO! NOT AGAIN!," said Tender Heart.

"What are we gonna do?," Wish Bear asks. "We'll have to anticipate their move. I strongly suggest we should stare from the bottom fast. That way, we'll be going back to the tracks," said Bright Heart.

"Brilliant idea, Bright Heart Raccoon," said Birthday Bear. "ALL RIGHT, CARE BEARS, STARE AT THE GROUND AND FAST! NOW!," said Noble Heart. They're staring as hard as they can. Their staring powers just transformed into a rainbow slide and closer towards the train tracks. The Care Train went through the slide and lands back at the train tracks.

"That's what I called; 'we're in the right track'", said Share Bear. "Tell me about it," said Champ Bear.

Now, they're leaving the candy mountains and getting closer to the Toy Village. Beastly, Frostbite and ColdHeart cannot believe they're undoubtably defeated from them.

"DARN THOSE FUZZY WUZZIES! WE FAILED!," said ColdHeart.

"NightHeart ain't gonna like this at all," said Beasty.

"Duhh...at least, I'm having fun in the snow. (laughing stupid)," said Frostbite when Beastly and ColdHeart throwing snowballs at him and he got snowbounded. "CHILL OUT, YOU TWIT!," they shouted. "COME ON! WE GOT A TRAIN TO CATCH!," said ColdHeart.

Meanwhile at the Prince's Castle, all the toys are seating down waiting for the Prince to come for the Christmas Talent Show. The Toy Soldier shouts in front of the toy citizens. "MAKE WAY FOR THE PRINCE OF TOYLAND! (the soldiers blew their trumpits with the flags waving)" Then, the Prince came and the toy citizens were cheering loudly with cheer to see the Prince coming. The Prince stopped and said to his toypeople.

"My fellow toys, welcome to the 6th annual Christmas Talent Show. To see who made the best talent will be my jester. A Jester who can make us laugh and to helping us from someone's who depressed. NOW, ONWARD WITH SHOW!"

The crowd cheering with glee as the show begins with a gingerbread and his assistant to make her disappeared. Turns out when he made her disappeared, the box tumbles down and she said, "oops. Gotta go." She's gone and the Prince disapproved the talent.

"Nice try for your magic act. NEXT!," said the Prince. Now, the marshmellow men are doing the tumbling act, but, they got stucked together. The crowd were laughing loudly and so is the Prince. "I guess they got star stuck for this. Nice try for getting too sticky. NEXT!," said the Prince.

"Okay, kid, doing everything I taught you. Understand?," said NightHeart.

"Understood, sir," said the green bear until he slipped, "oopsy." NightHeart smack his face with embrassment. "Oh, I didn't seen him before in my life. Who are you?," the Prince asks. "Umm...I don't have a name, you magesty," said the green bear.

"That's all right. Let's see what you can do," said the Prince as the green bear juggling 4 balls until he drops 1 and he got slipped. "AHH! (thud and balls bouncing on his head) Oopsy," he said until the Prince and everyone were laughing louder. "Huh? They liked it? Excellent. Very soon when I got something very important, Christmas will be gone and CARING GONE FOREVER! HA HA HA HA!," said NightHeart.

Later...

"Everyone, I have done judging. I already found the winner. And the winner of this year's Christmas Talent Show is...THE GREEN BEAR!," said the Prince as he cheers along with the audiences. The green bear is very happy and so does NightHeart. Meanwhile, the Care Train stopped the Toy Village as they make it to Toyland. As they leave the train, few toys came and saw the Care Bears once again and this time with family.

"WELCOME BACK, CARE BEARS TO TOYLAND! Wow, I never seen a lot of you for awhile. And how are you?," the Mayor Mitch Mouse asks.

"I'm Montgomery Moose, this is Woolma Lamb, Dotty Dog, Bingo Beaver, Zipper Cat and this is Lolli Squirrel. We're the Get Along Gang," Montgomery said.

"Well, if it's the friends of Care Bears, it's the friends of mine," Mayor Mitch Mouse said.

"I'm Dale and this is my girlfriend, Melinda," said Dale. "Please to make your acquantice I'm sure," said Melinda.

"Indeed, my dear. I'm Mitch Mouse, Mayor of Toy Village. So what brought you here in Toyland?," Mayor said.

"Mr. Mouse, you got a evil infestation problem. Named NightHeart," said Bright Heart.

"Who is this NightHeart?," the Mayor asks. "Well, you see, he's a evil, uncaring being to destroy everything in caring. We found out he's here somewhere to hurt caring," said Tender Heart.

"Also hurting Christmas, too," said Wish Bear. The toy villagers were shocking beyond belief and mumuring about the situation also. "This is awful. Uh-oh. I bet he'll get the Prince's ring. We got to warn him and quick. Follow me," said the Mayor as they're about to go to the Prince's Castle and warning him that NightHeart is in Kingdom, but when they came the gates were closed as the toy soldier pacing.

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE!?!," the toy soldier asks.

"It's me, Mayor Mitch Mouse. I need to talk to the Prince, immediately. It's very important," said the Mayor.

"I'm sorry, it's getting late already. Come back tomorrow. Good evening," the toy soldier continues pacing.

"I'm sorry. I've tried," the Mayor said. "That's okay. I bet he's going back to sleep for some important things," said Loyal Heart.

"Yep, Loyal Heart is right. Maybe the guards will found out soon enough. Everything will be all right and Christmas is saved. Right, Noble Heart? (laughs softly)," said Playful Heart.

"Yeah, I guess," said Noble Heart. "(yawning) I guess we should get some sleep, too. All this traveling makes me sleepy. Good night," said Bedtime Bear.

"(yawning) For once, I gotta agree with Bedtime, man. I'm very bushed myself," said Bingo.

"Me, too. I don't think I'm gonna stay awake," said Morita.

"Is there anyplace we can stay to rest, Mr. Mouse?," Funshine asks.

"Yes. Gingerbread Inn and it's not far from here. You all can stay there for the night," said the Mayor. "Well, we will warn the Prince soon. I hope if we're not too late. Let's get some sleep first. Come on," said Tender Heart. As everyone were asleep, NightHeart pursudes in the hallway when his new friend asleep. He tip toe slowly getting closer the Prince's room and when he saw something very important.

He saw a ring which give the Prince's power to control and he's smiling hideously. Now, he's getting inside the Prince's room and about to grab the ring, but, the Sugar Plum Fairy using her powers to make him gone for now and reappeared into the air and dropped. He shouts and landing on the soft taffy bushes.

"YUCK! I hate taffy. It's too sticky. That Fairy gal got unbelievable powers beyond mine. I need someone to get that ring. Maybe that green bear can help me," said NightHeart while laughing evilly. At dawn of sunlight, NightHeart have a long talk with his new friend for a favor of helping him to win the Talent Show yesterday.

"I'm not sure about what you're saying, but, I'm not pretty sure I wanna do this," said the green bear.

"Come on, it's only one try. Please," said NightHeart. "Okay. Just for helping me yesterday," said the green bear.

So...he did as trips on the table and said, "Oopsy," and NightHeart grabs the ring and said in evil laughing, "FOOL! HA HA HA! WITH THIS POWER I CAN DESTROY CHRISTMAS FOREVER!"

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU CAN GET A LOT OF TROUBLE! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!," the green bear shouts at NightHeart, but, he gives the green bear his own treatment. Then, the toy villagers screams louder as the Care Bear Family, the Get Along Gang, Dale and Melinda saw NightHeart increasing his power level. The Prince and the Fairy saw him getting too powerful.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?! WHO ARE YOU!?!," the Prince shouts.

"YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! HA HA HA HA!," said NightHeart as he imprisoned them into their cages.

"THE PRINCE GOT CAPTURED BY HIM! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?!," the Mayor said.

"Time for the Care Bear stare to stop NightHeart. Get ready to stare. COUNTDOWN! 4...3...2...1! CARE BEAR STARE!," said Tender Heart as the Care Bears staring at him, but, unfortunately, their staring powers didn't worked as NightHeart are gonna putting them into cages along with the Get Along Gang with Dale and Melinda, too. They all imprisoned forever.

NightHeart using the ring's power to destroy Christmas all over the World and caring forever. Thanks to ring's power, it made Christmas disappeared forever and every human being were fighting at each other. The toy villagers were about to run away until ColdHeart and the baddies were stopping them and making them into slaves forever. Toyland is gone forever.

"Oopsy," he said while he crying.

Can Christmas will be saved or be destroyed? Be sure in this heartwarming conclusion you'll never forget. See you next time.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Perviously, NightHeart and his baddies are going to Toyland into the protal. Now, the Care Bear Family along with the Get Along Gang with Dale and Melinda are going to Toyland to save Christmas. NightHeart meet the green bear while he's praticing for the Talent Show. His baddies try everything to stall our heroes until it goofed badly. As they went to Toyland, they can't warn the Prince of his royal nap. Suddenly, the green bear bumped the jar and NightHeart grab the ring and using his powers to destroy Christmas forever. Our heores were too late and now Toyland is rotten once again and they're imprisoned in their cells along with the Prince and the Fairy, too. Who will saved Christmas now? Find out on this heartwarming conclusion of...

* * *

OOPSY SAVES CHRISTMAS

Part 2

Story by Shrekrulez

Starring the Care Bear Family, the Get Along Gang, Dale, Melinda featuring Oopsy and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

DISCLAIMER: The Care Bear Family and the Get Along Gang are trademarks of Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc and American Greetings

Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer is a trademark of the Rudolph Co. LP

Rated 6+ for some adventure action, frightening conduct and mild pearl

* * *

Before we'll get to our heroes, let's get to the part after NightHeart's destruction of Toyland and Christmas. When it happened, it goes all over the world and into the North Pole. Santa saw something while they're ready for the holidays.

"What the heck is going on? I never seen a bright light before. HEY, RUDOPLH, COME HERE!," said Santa.

"Yes, sir?," Rudolph came and ask. "Did you do that?," Santa asks.

"No. I never do that, Santa. It must've been a moonlighting problems around. IT'S COMING TOO FAST! WE BETTER GET OUT OF HERE!," said Rudolph.

It's too late, the bright light just pulverizing Santa's Workship to destoryed. Everything and everywhere were in total darkness and Rudolph is okay from the afterblast until he saw the whole place gone forever and so is Santa, too. "Santa? He's gone. Huh? What? Oh, no, Santa's Workshop completely gone, too. Who could've done that? The light. I must follow it," said Rudolph while he's about to fly away to follow the bright light.

Let's get back to the action, as the toy villagers turned into slaves the slave drivers, ColdHeart and Beastly, were using their whips to whipped them faster to make them work faster.

"COME ON, YOU SLOWPOKES! BEFORE I'LL FREEZING YOU ALL INTO SLAVECILES! YAH!," ColdHeart shouts.

"Man, all the work is making me thirsty. Can you make a snow cone to quench my thirst?," said Beastly as ColdHeart makes a snow cone treat and giving him on his head. "AHH! BRAINFREEZE! AHH!," Beastly shouts in pain as ColdHeart laughing evilly. "YOU'RE SUCH A SNOW CONE! HA HA HA HA HA!," said ColdHeart.

Meanwhile inside the Prince's Castle...

"I can't believe this happening to us. I say we must break free and shutting NightHeart's operation, permanently," said Brave Heart.

"Like what? We don't have the keys to these cells. It's impossible. Christmas is officially annihilated," said Bright Heart while he's depressed.

"Bright Heart's right. NightHeart got the Prince's ring while we imprisioned forever. It's all over. (sniffs)," said Harmony Bear.

"I wish if we can use our Care Bear Stare to stopped him. Then, Christmas will be saved and that's the truth," said Lotsa Heart.

The Prince feels pretty bad about NightHeart's destruction of Toyland until he saw the Care Bears as he shouts, "CARE BEARS! It's good to see you again. I don't recall about your new friends."

"We're the Get Along Gang, you highest. I'm Montgomery Moose. We're here about to warn you, but, it's too late now," said Montgomery Moose.

"Yeah, I know. That rotten beast took my ring. He's powerful enough to destroy Christmas and Toyland, too. I shouldn't become a...," said the Prince until Baby Hugs interrupting.

"Don't say that, Mr. Prince. Hope always can find us. We have to think of a way to stop NightHeart."

"Baby Hugs got a point, Prince. We have to get your ring back and fast. Or Christmas will be gone forever," said Grams Bear.

"But, how? (yawn)," said Bedtime Bear.

"Well, someone did help NightHeart to get the ring. Who could've done this? Prince, who helped him, anyway?," Tender Heart asks.

"Umm, there's a green bear was with him. He has no name. He's almost like you," said the Prince while he looks at Good Luck Bear. "Wait. No. I wouldn't. If I did, I weren't be a Care Bear anymore, right?," said Good Luck Bear.

"No, you didn't, sweetie," said Polite. "Someone did help him in a hurry," said Perfect. "Whoever done that, should be punished for Christmas," said Polite.

"Yeah, this is a holiday season to be missed," said Perfect.

Suddenly, the green bear heard everything from the Care Bears and he starts crying and running away from the cells to outside of the NightHeart's new Castle. He feels depressed as he tripped and landed on the moat. "Oopsy," he said in tears. It seems all hope just lost until a bright red light from the sky approaching towards to Toyland. It's Rudolph and he saw everything feeling a unbelievable shock to see.

"Oh, no. Toyland. Gone forever. Who could've done this? Huh? Someone's sniffing? It's a green bear. I better find out what's wrong with him," said Rudolph.

Rudolph flies quickly and lands safely as the green bear got spooked a little and saw the famous reindeer of all. "Huh? RUDOLPH! Hi," said the green bear.

"In the flash, my green bear friend. So, what's wrong?," Rudolph asks.

"(sigh) Everything. I destroy Christmas. It's all my fault," said the green bear while he's crying his eyes out. "WHOA! HOLD UP! You did this? But, why?," Rudolph asks.

"I accidentally bumped the ring display and NightHeart grab it. He wear it and being more powerful than ever. I made a oopsy big time," said the green bear.

"My friend, we made mistakes. Even I made mistakes, but, I can fix it so should be you. When things are looking very wrong replace it with solutions," said Rudolph. The green bear stops crying and he smiles. "You're right, Rudolph. I should fix my mistake with a solution. Come on." As the green bear ran, Rudolph flew faster and putting him on Rudolph's back and continues flewing inside. A little later at their cells...

"Huh? Hey, everyone, it's...," said the Prince as they shouted the famous reindeer, "RUDOLPH!"

"Hi, everyone," said Rudolph. "Glad to see you this holiday, man. We're in trouble by a troublemaking monster of hurting our holiday," said Dale. "Yeah, who's responsible for hurting Christmas?," said Melinda.

"Well, I got someone to tell you what happened," said Rudolph as he showing the green bear from his back. The Prince said, "YOU! IT'S YOU BEHIND ALL THIS! Wait til get I your...," said the Prince. "Hold it, my Prince. Go ahead," said Rudolph as the green bear gonna tell the whole truth.

"You see, this NightHeart guy wants me to show him the Prince's ring. I didn't want to, but, he's manipulating my mind. Then, it happened. I made a oopsy. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive?"

"Hmm. Well, I suppose so. It's NightHeart to get him a lesson ore two," said Grumpy as Swift Heart hold him and kissing his cheek fast, "I love it when you chnaged your mind."

"Okay. Let's not waste time. Stand back," said Rudolph using his nose as a melting lightbulb and melting the locks, then, the doors are released. "Come on. Christmas isn't gonna be cancelled forever," said True Heart as everyone were leaving their cells. ColdHeart saw them escaping and shouts in fright. "NIGHTHEART! NIGHTHEART!" He stops closer to NightHeart's room and he said, "who is it?" ColdHeart said, "it's me, ColdHeart. Can I come in?"

"Sure. What is it this time?," NightHeart asks. "It's the prisoners. They have been escaped," said ColdHeart as NightHeart gets up from his bed and shouting at ColdHeart. "WHAT!?! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!?!"

"They have helped by a reindeer with a red nose. Also, the green bear, too," said ColdHeart.

"Well, time to end this battle once and for all. Tell Beastly and Frostbite to be prepared. Understand?," said Night Heart.

"Yes, sir," said ColdHeart as he left NightHeart's room. Now, our heroes saw Toyland been destroyed and it looks really frightened. The cubs saw the toys getting too hideous and they were frightened. "This place is officially the scariest place ever and that's the truth," said Lotsa Heart. "This is definitely not funny from getting evilly," said Playful Heart.

"Here comes Beastly and Frostbite, gang. And they got reinforcements," said Montgomery Moose. All the slaves are gonna do some damages when NightHeart appear out of nowhere. "HA HA HA! THIS IS NO ESCAPE, YOU FOOLS! CHRISTMAS IS GONE FOREVER!," said NightHeart.

"Not yet, it isn't. SPREAD OUT!," said the green bear as they're off away from NightHeart and his baddies. "I hate it when they splitting apart. GET THEM!," said NightHeart as the chase starts. Rudolph and the Get Along Gang got a candy cane to make the baddies tripped. "Here they come. Ready for my signal. Ready...ready...NOW!," Rudolph shouts as the Get Along Gang lifts up the candy cane and the baddies tripped.

They scream as they landed on the chocolate pudding bushes. "That's what I called a 'sticky' situation," said Dotty as they're laughing loudly. "Come on, guys. We got to save Christmas and Toyland, too," said Bingo. Now, they left in a hurry. Meanwhile, NightHeart starts using the ring and blasting them, but, he missed everytime. "URGH!" He angers in hate as Oopsy with Love-A-Lot to anticipate his move.

"Are you sure we can do this?," Love-A-Lot asks. "Absolutely. He's responsible for ruining Christmas and we're gonna stop this. Permanently. Here he comes, guys. Ready...," said the green bear as they're hiding behind the jack-in-a-boxes while NightHeart stops and looking back and fourth. "NOW!," the green bear shouts and they start throwing marshmellows at NightHeart.

"UGH! I CAN'T SEE! DARN YOU, CARE BEARS! HELP!," said NightHeart in fustration. Then, he using his ring power and about to hit one of the Care Bears. The light is getting closer to Love-A-Lot as the green bear duck on her as the light vaporates the box to dust. "You saved my life. Thank you. Did anyone tell you that you're very cute?," said Love-A-Lot. "Well, I...uhh...," said the green bear as Love-A-Lot kissing him on his lips.

"I hate to interrupt your love scene, but, we got to stop him. COME ON!," said Tender Heart.

"Right. Let's go," said the green bear as he holding Love-A-Lot's arm as the Care Bear Family surrounding NightHeart while he's taking the marshmellow off from his face and saw them around like a circle. Rudolph, the Get Along Gang, Mayor Mitch Mouse and the toyvillagers are taking stand as well. "Huh? Uh, oh," said NightHeart.

"NightHeart, the time is come to put the end of your destruction of Christmas. Give us the ring back or you'll face the consequences," said Mayor Mitch Mouse.

"Oh, yeah? You undeniably blockheads. You thought you could stop me from ruining Christmas. YOU THOUGHT WRONG!," said NightHeart.

The green bear make a stand as Love-A-Lot about to stop him. "No, please, he'll hurt you. Stay with me," said Love-A-Lot.

"No. I have to make a stand. It's the only way to stop this. Please," said the green bear as Love-A-Lot gave him a kiss on his cheek as he made a smile and winks at her. "Huh? YOU! YOU BEHIND ALL THIS!," said NightHeart as he points a ring in front of him.

"Before you destroy me, you monster. I got something to say. You cannot destroying Christmas for everyone," said the green bear.

"And why not? All this is about presents and money. That's why I destoy it forever," said NightHeart as the green bear giving him a statement.

"Christmas isn't about that. Is about with friends and family. The people you should care about. From the good times and bad times, too. We should apperciate the good holiday for cheer. Peace on earth and goodwill to men."

The crowd were cheering with glee and so is the baddies as well by accident. "I'll deal with you 3 later. But, first, I'm gonna destoy you. Bye-bye, green loser," said NightHeart as the green bear as he approaching towards to the candy cane and bumped it. It starts cracking. The candy cane is about to land on NightHeart as Noble Heart shouts, "EVERYONE, STAND AWAY! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Oh, no," said NightHeart as the candy cane landing on him big time. "Oopsy. Not Oospy," said the green bear. Then, the ring slips out of his finger and then, the ring flies away. "Huh? THE RING! GET IT!" Rudolph said, "huh? NOT SO FAST!" The baddies were about to get it until Rudolph melts the fudge sidewalk and the baddies were stuck again. Rudolph grab the ring and give it to the Prince.

"HEY, PRINCE, GRAB IT!"

The Prince got the ring and put it back where it belongs. "Huh? NO! NO! DON'T!," NightHeart pleads to him never to use it, but, it didn't worked at all. His power stopped the destuction and fixing up the problem. The power is making Christmas back the way it suppose to be. Then, the humans stopped hurting at each other and gave themselves a big hug. Santa's Workshop fixed as well. Christmas have returned.

"Huh? What? The light. Rudolph must've been investigating the light who's responsible of my Workshop. Well, we must get there. Reindeer, get into your postions now," said Santa as they off towards to Toyland. Our heroes are cheering for victory as NightHeart picks up the peices and growling very angry.

"UH, OH! NIGHTHEART STILL STANDS! EVERYONE, STAND BEHIND ME!," the Prince shouts.

"YOU FOOLS! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! YOU ALL WILL BE PERISHED FOREVER!," said NightHeart until Santa's sleigh flying towards to Toyland. "It's Santa Claus," said Rudolph.

"Santa Claus is here. Santa Claus is here," said Baby Hugs. "You better believe it, Hugs. Santa is coming to Toyland," said Baby Tugs.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, SANTA! HA HA HA!," said NightHeart.

The green bear whispers to the Prince's ear and thinking about a plan to defeat NightHeart. He understands now. "Right, my friend. Rudolph, Care Bears and the Get Along Gang, he got a plan," said the Prince. The Care Bears are surrounding him again while they're holding their hands together as the green bear, too.

The Get Along Gang, Dale and Melinda are holding the Care Bear's arms and starts caring faster. "What?," said NightHeart as they're about to start caring at him. Beastly, ColdHeart and Frostbite are joining NightHeart to destroy Santa. "You Care Bears and loser friends won't ruined his plans," said Beastly.

"Oh, yeah?," they said. "Care Bears, prepare to stare at NightHeart with everything we got. COUNTDOWN!," said Tender Heart. "4...3...2...1! STARE!" They staring at him, but, it wasn't strong enough as the Get Along Gang, Dale and Melinda are caring much stronger than before. Rudolph using his red nose glows and it hits the Prince's ring and it hits at him and his baddies.

They're in trouble now. NightHeart's power is draining low and then, the ribbons and bow along with the big box is putting them all wrapped up inside. "Get us out of here, you losers. Urgh," said NightHeart. "This is all your fault. It wasn't from your stupid plan, none of this ever happened," said ColdHeart. "Yeah," said Beastly. "Can we have a hug for this Christmas?," Frostbite asks as he got his head bonked hard. "OW!" They said, "SHUT UP!"

"BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM AND NEVER RETURN TO TOYLAND AGAIN!," said the Prince as the staring and the Prince's power threw the big present away from Toyland. "AHH!" The present disappeared into the sky and NightHeart's plan thrownted by the help of the green bear. They cheer as Santa's sleigh landed on the ground.

"Santa, I can explained this," said Rudolph. "Don't worry about that, Rudolph. I understand. You Care Bears, Get Along Gang and you two have saved Christmas," said Santa.

"No, it was saved by him. If it wasn't from his oppiness, Christmas will be gone forever," said the Prince.

"Well, my friend, I'm glad you done it. So what do you want for Christmas this year?," Santa asks.

"Well...(kissing by Love-A-Lot)...friends and family that's all I want Santa," said the green bear. "So what's you name, anyway?," Santa asks.

"I don't have a name. (tripped) Oopsy. WAIT! That would be my name. From this moment on, you can called me; Oopsy Bear," said Oopsy.

"I like that kind of a name, sweetie," said Love-A-Lot.

"(gasps) What day is this?," Dale asks. "It's December 21st already. I better get everything ready for Christmas Eve. If you could come back right now, Rudolph," said Santa.

"(laughing nerviously) Yeah, sure, Santa. Good-bye, my friends. I'll never forget you including you, Oopsy," said Rudolph as they leave in a hurry. "Bye, Santa! Bye, Rudolph!," they said.

"Now, we got a lot or redecorating to do," said Brave Heart. "Wait. I got a great suggestion, Brave Heart," said Bright Heart. "What is it, Bright Heart?," Brave Heart asks. "How about a redecorating party with our new family member. Oopsy could've a better Christmas this year," said Bright Heart. They totally agreed.

"Hey, great idea, Bright Heart. What did you think, Oopsy?," said Lotsa Heart. "Sure. Why not? I always wanting a family for Christmas," said Oopsy while smiles as Love-A-Lot kissing on his lips. Later at Care-A-Lot, the Care Bears, the Get Along Gang, Dale and Melinda and everyone from Toyland including the Prince are redecorating all over again, but, in a good way. They hang the wreaths, hollis, lights and putting the tree back inside the Hall of Hearts.

Baby Hugs and Tugs were playing in the snow and so is Bingo and Bright Heart. Tender Heart puts a mistletoe outside the Hall of Hearts and Wish Bear starts kissing him on the lips so does Oopsy and Love-A-Lot, too. They all laughing happily together from that. Then, everyone are putting up the ornaments on the tree again. Birthday Bear, Help-A-Lot and Cheer are making cookies and hot cocoa to help them refresh for helping out. Then, they're putting presents under the tree.

2 hours later, the tree is finally decorated as Grumpy plugs the lights and shines like Rudolph's nose.

"WHOA! WOW! UNBELIEVABLE!," they said with joyfulness.

"Before we start the celebration, we got a announcement to make," said Noble Heart.

"Oopsy, we like to thank you for stopping NightHeart before he destorys Christmas," said True Heart, "in couragement, caring, loving and sharing our feelings, you are a officially part of our...CARE BEAR FAMILY!"

"HOORAY! YEAH!," they said with glee. He got a star in crayon, but, it looks good on him. Love-A-Lot hugs him smily. The Mayor, toyvillagers and the Prince are about to leave. "Thank you. All of you for helping us to save Toyland. Oopsy, my thanks for your help, too. Oh, here's a present for you. CATCH!," said Mayor Mouse as he threw the present and he got it, but, slipped. "Oopsy. My present is saved. THANKS, SIR!," said Oopsy.

"GOODBYE, EVERYONE AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!," the Prince shouts as they said the same to him, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The mouse hole disappeared as they enter it. Oopsy cries a little with happiness. As the days gone by, it's Christmas eve and at nighttime, everyone were asleep and so does Oopsy and Love-A-Lot hugging together closer to the tree in the Hall of Hearts, then, Santa appeared and putting extra presents.

He stopped and said, "Merry Christmas, Oopsy." Then, Santa eat the cookies and drinking the whole milk, he lay his finger on his nose and give it nod. Up the chimney he goes. Santa and the reindeer leave in a hurry to give everyone presents all over the world. Suddenly, the sun rises and it's Christmas Day.

"Huh? What? Santa's here already. Wake up, Oopsy. It's Christmas," said Love-A-Lot.

"Whoa. That's a lot of presents. Better wake everyone up. HEY, YOU GUYS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! TIME TO GET UP!," said Oopsy and then, everyone came and saw their tree fills with more presents. "What are we waiting for, you guys? Let's start opening. OH, WAIT! Since it's Oopsy's first Christmas with us, he should open his first present," said Swift Heart.

"What about the present from the Mayor days ago?," Love-A-Lot asks. "You're right," said Oopsy as he opens his first present, it was a genuine Santa hat and it said while Oopsy reads, 'TOYLAND'S BEST HELPER.' Oopsy cries and wear it. "Wow. A perfect fit," said Love-A-Lot.

"I'll be Santa to give everyone's presents," said Baby Tugs and Baby Hugs said, "I'll be Santa's little helper to help."

"Do your assignments, my little ones. (laughing happily)," said Grams Bear. Then, they start giving presents to everyone quickly as they're about to get to the end as Baby Hugs and Tugs got their presents. Dotty got a new coat from Bingo, "thank you, Bingo. This is the best present I ever had. Also, you. (kissing him on his lips)"

They got wonderful presents and they give each other hugs and kisses. "You know what, Melinda? I'm glad we got a new family member. He didn't have anyone around in Toyland," said Dale.

"Yeah, especially this Christmas. Oopsy got a perfect Christmas after all. Right, Tender Heart?," said Melinda.

"You got that right, Melinda," said Tender Heart. "Yeah. I'm glad everything is back to normal again," said Wish Bear. Birthday and Help-A-Lot got mugs of hot cocoa as they stand together and said, "to everyone and everywhere, MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

And so, Oopsy saved Christmas for the first time and the world of caring has been protected. Made all your Christmases be merry and bright all year around and they lived happily ever after. Meanwhile at NightHeart's Castle.

"How are we gonna get out of this?," Beastly asks. "Get the scissors, Beastly. YOU WON THIS TIME, BUT, I'LL GET MY REVENGE!," said NightHeart.

THE END!

* * *

Thanks for reading my story. For all you Care Bear fans, families and friends, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! SEE U IN 2K8!


End file.
